


Why DirecTV Is A Bad Idea

by Aj (aj2245)



Category: Life (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Partnership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj2245/pseuds/Aj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Dani Reese is going to smother him at is desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why DirecTV Is A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Because Charlie and Dani in offscreensville is probably the most awesome thing ever.
> 
> Written for cereal

 

 

They always have their most important conversations in the car.

(Okay, that's a total lie. They just have 90% of _all_ their conversations in the car because it's L.A., and everyone is in the car all the time.)

This was not one of them. An important conversation, that is.

"Did you know that the average Los Angelian spends at least three hours in the car every day?" Charlie watched, fascinated, as a large Mexican woman and a large white woman started screaming at each other, and gesticulating wildly in the parking lot of the Dollar General across the parking lot.

Reese, bless her predictable little socks, glared at the bumper in front of them. "I can believe that."

"There are five main things that people do in vehicles to pass the time. Do you know what the top five things to do in a car when you're bored are, Reese?" The Mexican lady threw the first punch, and it was a solid hit. It came up from the torso, and she put her hip into it. Charlie thought about mentioning it to Reese.

"No, I don't know the top five things to do in a car are, but I am sure that you are going to tell me." He liked how she could anticipate these things.

Reese inched the car forward so that there was a pole between them and the fight. Charlie started to wonder about the parable and sayings related to 'out of sight, out of mind.' Made a note of the more rambling ones to bring up after the killer lakes special he'd watched on the Science channel the night before.

"The number one thing people like to do in the car is listen to the radio. Actually, that's number one and two. Number one is listening to music. Number two is listening to talk radio. Do you like talk radio?"

"No. I get all of the useless information I need when we're sitting in the car together." Reese glanced (glared) over at him. "You look this stuff up just to annoy me, don't you?"

That was another conversation they had regularly. Okay, not so much 'conversation' as a question she asked that he smiled benignly at and went back to his original topic.

"Number three is talking on a cell phone. Did you know-"

"I know many things." They inched forward some more, and the Dollar General parking lot came back into view. The two women were now making out. Charlie blinked. Man, L.A. was neat.

"Huh. True. Number four is eating."

"Anything specific?" The right lane opened up a bit and Reese calmly cut off a Prius and a cement truck. "Or just food?"

"The article didn't say, but I'm assuming it's fast food. Did you know-"

Charlie didn't have to see her do it anymore. The eye-rolling was almost audible. "That kabobs were the original fast food and originated in the Mongolian plains thousands of years ago?"

"You were watching the History Channel too!"

"For the fortieth time, we have the same cable package."

"And that scares you to the very depths of your soul." Charlie beamed at her. It was the easiest way to rattle her cage, and even though they were partners and something vaguely like friends (only his friends wanted to hit him and _didn't_ ) that never got old. "Number five is sex."

Ahead, the light turned green. Reese threw him a glance (probably another glare) and sighed before accelerating. "Of course it is, Crews."

"I'm assuming this is during traffic jams though. Hey, did you know there're lakes in Africa that killed people with Carbon Dioxide?" Happily, he leaned back into his seat and kept talking.

-fin-

 


End file.
